Deadliest Sin
by HarleyandDavid
Summary: Partner in crime gave me a one word prompt.  Lust, One-sided Vaako/Riddick.  Vaako wants his Lord Marshal, but his Lord isn't interested.  Don't like slash or even hints of it, don't read.


**Title: **_Deadliest Sin_

**Author: **Harley

**Fandom:** The Chronicles of Riddick  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13 (at best)  
><strong>Length:<strong> 993 words

**Warning(s):** Nothing explicit, reference to sexual fantasies and such

**Pairing/Characters:** Vaako/Riddick (one sided), mentions of Dame Vaako

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything Chronicles of Riddick, not my characters and such, I only claim to have seen the movies. If I'd owned the movies there would have been a lot more gay sex.**  
><strong> **A/N:** David gave me the prompt: Lust, one-sided Vaako/Riddick. I was allowed free reign of it and this is what became of it. So don't read if you don't like slash, or references to it at least. If there are any grammatical issues, or spelling or something that just irks you, drop me a review and I'll change it!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>All Vaako knew in life was being a Necromonger, he didn't remember his before. Which could be for the best, he had no doubts about who or what he was. He was Necromonger, he was a soldier, he was the Lord Marshall's loyal soldier. And that's what probably made him so easily manipulated. He had too much faith in his religion, and too much pride in his people.<p>

He'd seen one god fall in his time as a Necromonger. That was the beauty of their people. A race of beings who could kill their gods if they were strong enough, to take what they want and keep what they kill. As Vaako slowly grew in rank, being promoted or killing those in his way to get there it was only fair he take what he could. Necromongers don't breed, so mates were taken as pleased for rank, for pleasure, rarely for love. Emotions were dimmed but not destroyed so it was a rare occasion when love or true emotion was involved, and if it was it would never be made public. Vaako was one of the few to take his Dame for love.

Later on he would have wished he hadn't been so foolish.

It's doubtless that this is what made him so weary and so unwilling to label his emotions and let himself feel them later on.

So, it came as a surprise when the new Lord Marshall rose higher and stronger than any before, pillaging the universe for what he needed, destroying what got in his way and taking everything he wanted. Money, power, women, an occasional man, all at his fingertips and no one to question him. And yet, it came as a heavy surprise to Vaako, Riddick's First Among Commanders, his right hand and advisor, the man that helped him understand the people he know ruled and cared for. It came as a surprise when Vaako had to start labeling those emotions he wished to squash under a heavy boot and leave to rot like so many other things in his new life he wished he had. Like his Dame.

It, and he would never admit to it, frightened him. He couldn't breathe. He wasn't alive in the same sense as the rest of the universe. And least of all as the man leading them, the man that Vaako couldn't stop thinking about. He wasn't even being attacked. Yet his heart beat faster, and his breath grew short as if he had run for miles. It was an odd feeling, an emotion he hadn't felt in a long time that was trying to burst from his ribcage and tear him down to nothing.

He'd see the man and wonder what he thought, how to get closer, how to get him to smile that grin again. It was when he started wondering what his lips felt and tasted like, and the way his body would feel under his hands and over him that he realized what exactly he was feeling. He wouldn't fool himself into thinking it was love, he'd actually loved once and look where that got him. The feelings were wrong, his heart ran and lungs felt empty. No, this wasn't a skipping of his heart or a shudder of the lungs, this wasn't love. This was a blazing inferno and a smoldering furnace that he wouldn't let himself name. And he had to stop it, throw fire at the source before it burned him down and blew him away or he broke under the pressure and made a mistake. He started crushing thoughts before they could form and grabbing hold of his stuttering heart and forcing air into constricted lungs. But it didn't work.

He'd close his eyes and see the man.

He'd breathe the same air and taste him.

He'd smell his sweat, and feel the power radiating off him, and hear the growl in his words and would shudder when the word was _his_ _name_.

It was when he would lay at night and be unable to stop images of the killer's hands raking his body, touching him as only he could. It was when he would breathe his name into the still air of his room, and the burning heat of his hand made him bite back moans that he admitted defeat.

This was lust, pure raw animalistic lust.

The kind of lust that has women climbing into beds like a whore and men rutting into sheets like a dog. The kind of lust that could burn someone with a touch and crush them with a kiss. The kind of lust that was going to kill Vaako in the end.

And Riddick knew. The First Among could tell in the look the man gave him. The sparkle as he watched Vaako from across a room, the sneer he'd give sometimes. It was the look of a man that read him as if the words had been said aloud. It left a mixed taste of shame and fear in Vaako's mouth that he wasn't used to. He was caught, and the worst part wasn't even that. They both knew Riddick was never going to act on it, he had several ships full of people willing to throw themselves at the man, or be ordered into his bed if they didn't. And Vaako, Riddick wanted to make him suffer, make him burn alive and sneer and never once lay a finger on the man. Vaako tempted attacking Riddick, killing him or getting killed just to end the burning.

But the sad thing was, that he couldn't, it was as if he liked it. The flames, the burn and the ache. For once, he was feeling something, something so real and so bright that he felt… alive.

And to end that would be like dying in a different and more painful way.

If he had to choose a way to go, he'd rather it be the flames.


End file.
